Diary of a Trevelyan
by Selena Shepard
Summary: Katrina Trevelyan, sole survivor of the Conclave massacre, Herald of Andraste, Inquisitor, heretic. She is called by these names, and many more. These are her thoughts, her triumphs, her losses. (Spoilers. Fem!Quisitor/Josephine) Rating T just to be safe; subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Greetings! As you all may know, Dragon Age: Inquisition came out a couple of days ago (in the U.S. anyway). I played nonstop for 24 hrs until I had to go to school. *sigh* However, many, many ideas are wandering around this brain of mine, and this is one of them. I got the Collector's Edition and, in it, was a journal with the Inquisition symbol on it. So I decided to make it my Inquisitor's diary because, if you've played the game, a lot is on the Inquistor's plate. Saving the world is no easy task.

So yeah. I'll try to cover the whole plot, but keep in mind that I'm still playing the game. The chapters (which I will call entries) will not be too long. Just little drabbles and thoughts my Inquisitor has. As for my other fanfictions, I'm working on them. Slowly. I'll try to update Mass Confusion some time this week, but don't hold your breath.

Now, without further ado, let us venture into the world of Thedas, into the journey of Katrina Trevelyan. (Note: Character is human, for those of you who don't know.)

* * *

><p>Entry 1<p>

They call me the Herald of Andraste. People look to me, to Haven, for shelter. Why? I am no one special, just someone lucky enough to have survived the blast caused by the Breach. I am just Katrina Trevelyan, a noble who hates the life of a noble, who loathes parties and dresses, who prefers swordplay versus learning proper etiquette.

Now, I am the Herald of Andraste, the one who bears the mark.

People say they saw a woman next to me when I walked out of the Fade. People say it was Andraste herself. While I do not wish to be called the Herald of Andraste, I honestly hope that the Maker, that Andraste, is in me. With me. I want to believe someone bigger, someone stronger than me, is saving the world. Someone that can actually make a difference.

The Chantry wants my head on a silver platter. They say I am heretical, along with those who are helping rebuild the Inquisition. I believe in the Maker. The Chantry could go to the Void for all I care. The people want me to save them. I'll try to.

I have to fix it. Everything.

But can I really? This mark I bear is both a blessing and a curse. I can seal the Rifts and possibly close the Breach itself. The curse, however, is beyond measure. It took something from me- _someone_. Someone I held dear and close to my heart.

This cursed mark took my sister.

* * *

><p>AN: Short, like I said. In reality, a sibling is not mentioned in the game. That's my little inclusion. Updates are far and few in between, as you all probably are getting used to. Sorry about that. I just happen to have a life.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So I finished the game. Totally awesome throughout the entire thing. Started a new playthrough. Seriously, I cannot get enough of DAI. Or Alix Wilton Regan's voice. (British voice for the Inquisitor, in case you didn't know.) In other news, I have FINALLY FINISHED writing the next chapter for Mass Confusion. Just need to proofread it. Will probably go up in a day or two.

I happened to read the codex for Trevelyan and saw that it your character is the youngest. Usually, the youngest don't have really good chances at becoming head of their house, unless their older siblings died or something. Just a small explanation for what is to come.

Let me know what you guys think. This one's 200+ words longer than the first. They'll get longer with each entry. Also, huge thanks to those who've reviewed, fav'ed, and followed already.

* * *

><p>Entry 2<p>

Andrea Trevelyan. Templar. My only sister among a multitude of brothers. She was the only one who understood me when no one else did. As one of the Trevelyan's who were too far behind to be head of House, she became a Templar, devoted her life to the Maker, protecting people from mages. She was strong, stronger than any brother of ours. Stronger than I.

She accompanied me to the Conclave, I a representative of House Trevelyan, she as a member of the Templar Order. She was sympathetic to mages. Just because she was a Templar didn't mean she hated them. On the contrary, she believed mages should be free. Suppressing them would get them nowhere, as evidence proved.

I agreed with her views. Many, however, did not. She was in the minority. A very small minority. "Either you want to kill them, you want them locked up, or you want them free." That's what she would say when referring to the views of her fellows. It doesn't matter now. None of this will matter if I don't seal the damn hole in the sky.

If she were here, I'd know exactly what she would've said: "You, little sis, have the shittiest luck." That's what she would always say when something bad happened to me. Afterwards, she would've joined us. Fought alongside me against...whatever or whoever caused all of this. She would've hated the cold, however. Ostwick is a relatively warm place. Fereldan, however...

I still remember what she said as soon as we docked: "Sweet Maker! You'd think the mages could at least melt the snow! If I get stuck in the snow because of my armor, you better help me." I laughed and told her that if she got stuck, I'd call over that Templar she'd been eyeing the entire time on the ship. She smacked me on the shoulder in response, a knowing smirk on her face.

Now, I'll never see that smirk again. Or hear her laughter. Her helpful words. I won't see her raven hair that was always kept in a pony tail, bangs always covering her emerald eyes. She didn't look like mother or father. Neither of us did. She preferred it that way.

She's gone. Those words frighten me beyond words. Who will guide me? Who will tell me not to the stupid shit I sometimes do like picking fights? Who is going to reassure me, telling me that all will be alright?

I am alone now. I have committed to this Inquisition. I have to seal the Breach. How, I do not know. If the Maker truly exists, then may He let her guide me from the heavens. It will take more than my own strength to accomplish this.


	3. Chapter 3

Entry 3

We spent a week out in the Hinterlands, helping refugees escape from the fighting bewteen the Templars and mages. It is chaos everywhere. The mountains are filled with demons, bandits, mages, and templars. No place is safe. But hopefully this Inquisition made a difference.

The people within it are...unique. Solas, an elf, has a keen sense toward the Fade. He can travel through it at will. It's fascinating, if a bit unsettling. Varric is not what one would expect of a dwarf. He's witty, charismatic, and an excellent marksman. Saved my hide more than once with that crossbow of his. I just wish he would tell who Bianca- the real one -is. Cassandra is one of the best warriors I have ever met. She is a force of nature, something she somewhat agreed to. She is very devout; she believes it was divine intervention that placed me- all of us -here. I hope she is right.

The Inquisition has advisors as well. Leliana, Cullen, and...and Josephine. Lady Montilyet has this aura about her. It is defiant, it is strong. But it's also innocent and loving. I cannot place exact words on the feeling. When we were at the war table, the first time I met her, I couldn't stop staring. I simply could not. Her dark skin shined in the candlelight of the room. And her accent- oh, Maker, her accent! When she speaks, all my focus is on her. The Breach could be exploding and I would not even notice were she speaking.

She is a master of politics, able to handle any politician into submission with mere words. She is not intimidated, and knows her way around traps made by lying and deceiving tongues. She takes all possible options into consideration and acts quickly. She has suggested that we appeal to Val Royeaux, to show the Chantry what we truly are. Cullen and Leliana disagree. I actually agree with Josephine, it is the only way to show Orlais who we are.

With the horses acquired from Master Dennet, we'll make short time to reach Orlais. I can practically hear Cullen and Leliana arguing against this. They are great advisors, however. Leliana is perfect for her job, already having connections and spies from being the Left Hand of the Divine. She is skilled with a bow as well, I caught glimpses of her skill at the Temple of Sacred Ashes. She is quick and her aim is true.

Cullen, a former Templar, is a soldier at heart. He acts and thinks like one, the reason he's our army's commander. He is a bit biased, though, when it comes to the matter of the mages and Templars. He believes we should seek the Templars and them only for help in sealing the Breach. I don't know if he fears mages, but it looks like he has some history to make him this impulsive. Or maybe it's his inner Templar speaking.

We head to Orlais tomorrow at sunrise. Maker willing, the Chantry will see through the lies set up by Chancellor Roderick and see the truth. The Inquisition is doing something for the people of Thedas. We're trying to bring peace back to the world. I still don't know if I'm Andraste's herald, but so long as I'm part of this, of eliminating chaos, I believe the Maker is at our side.

* * *

><p><em>Hey! Look who's back from the dead! Me! Well, I wasn't dead, but I was gone for a while. Now, I have a few announcements to make, folks of the fanfiction world. So please listen.<em>

_Firstly, everything is going on hiatus. Everything. The rewrites, this, A New Beginning, Mass Confusion. Every story I have on here is on a hiatus. Why? Well, onto point two._

_I am writing a book! Yes, ladies and gents, I am writing a book and I really want to focus on finishing that before focusing back on this. I don't know when exactly I'll finish it, but it will be finished before the year ends. Hopefully before summer. That's my set goal._

_Guys and gals, it hurts to leave you guys hanging with all these stories unfinished, but I promise that as soon as I finish writing the book, I will return with earnest. I really appreciste everyone that still follows me and the new people too, despite the fact that I haven't updated jack-sh*t for quite a while. To be honest, it was you all that inspired me to create this new original work I'm working on. Your ongoing support made me the writer I am today. So thanks._

_Now that the gooey part is out of the way, if you want to hear what I'm doing, follow me on twitter (selena_shepard) Who knows? Maybe I'll update a story in case I have writer's block when writing the book. I'll also post info on my book there as well. How many chapters I've gotten down, maybe some sneak peeks. This AN is probably longer than the chapter itself so I'll just shut up now. I will see you soon, people._


End file.
